


A new life

by Lovesanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Sanvers - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesanvers/pseuds/Lovesanvers
Summary: What if Alex had said something else during this video exchange?The story begins at episode 2x19.





	1. The Nicest thing

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the 2x19 episode so much that I wondered...What if Alex had said something different at this moment?  
> Tell me if you like it and if you want another chapter.
> 
> I'm French so sorry for the mistakes!

 

 

 

**I wish that without me your heart would break,**

  
**I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake.**

  
**I wish that without me you couldn't eat,**

  
**I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep.**

 

 

Maggie's thumb brushed against the computer screen that revealed Alex's silhouette.

 

The agent was still imprisoned in this unbreakable room.

 

The water rose at a crazy speed, reaching to Alex's hips.

 

**"Promise me to hold on!"** Maggie ordered, tears in her eyes.

 

The policewoman had never felt so useless and powerless.

 

The place that held her captive girlfriend had still not been located.

 

If she was strong in front of the whole team, Maggie was afraid of the urgency of the situation.

 

She couldn't lose her soulmate when she had so many things to do with Alex.

 

She imagined herself kissing Alex tenderly under a branch of mistletoe for their first Christmas.

 

Then, she would splash Alex during their first vacation at the sea.

 

Finally, she would dare to return to Nebraska with Alex for the first time and tell her a lot of anecdotes about her childhood.

 

**"If I don't see you again, I must tell you something important!"** Alex said, who couldn't disappear without revealing the incredible new she had learned a few days ago.

 

The police officer was so angry that her palm trembled.

 

She had seen the deep cut on her girlfriend's collarbone and the shivers that shook her immersed body.

 

The liquid had to be cold, so to immobilize the reflexes of Alex in record time.

 

Alex's combativity would subside and her chances of survival would diminish considerably.

 

**"I know what you're going to say! There are plenty of firsts things that we haven’t done and I swear to wait for you to realize them!"** Maggie continued, praying that this nightmare would end and that it would turn into a safe homecoming.

 

Alex nodded.

 

She imagined her future only with Maggie, even more since her last appointment with the doctor.

 

**"First time... Like having a first child?"** She asked, nervous about the reaction of her girlfriend.

 

Alex had been shocked when the specialist had announced her pregnancy.

 

She had only had sex with a woman in recent months but the result was positive.

 

Morning sickness, increased appetite especially in the evening, dizziness during training, mood swings that provoked conflicts with Maggie for anything...

 

Everything was explained with this rise of hormone.

 

**"Alex, it's not possible..."** Maggie sighed, embarrassed by the meaning of the proposal.

 

She had never told the truth to the agent for fear that Alex would leave her or that she had no desire to be with her, but Maggie was barren.

 

" **I'm ... I'm ... pre...pregna…"** Alex said, as the video image was no longer audible.

 

Maggie didn't hear the words as they were scrambled by the bad frequency.

 

**"Fuck!"** She yelled, throwing the computer to the ground.

 

Her only means of communication was no longer accessible.

 

**"What is happening?!"** Kara asked, who had decided to join the police officer in hearing to the noise of the crushed pieces.

 

Maggie was furious.

 

Alex was going to die without knowing how much she was esteemed.

 

**"The internet connection stopped and I might never tell her how much I love her!"**

 

Kara's heart missed a beat.

 

She didn't have a good relationship with her potential sister-in-law and she still doubted Maggie's attentions but the grief felt by the police officer was sincere and remarkable.

 

**"She knows it! Trust me!"** The blonde exclaimed, admitting that Alex was indeed very happy with Maggie.

 

Kara had difficulty in trusting the one who had made her sister cry several times.

 

**"I know you don’t like me much but if Alex doesn't come out alive from this ordeal... I'd be broken forever!"** Maggie cried, distraught at the idea of living without the woman she would ask one day in marriage.

 

**"What did she tell you?"** The kryptonian questioned, referring to the video dialogue.

 

Maggie appreciated this truce, hoping Kara could change her mind about her.

 

**"We talked about our future, about all these unpublished things that we will do together."**

 

Kara could not help smiling.

 

Alex's symptoms had led her to use her powers and confirm a birth in the coming months.

 

Maggie was going to be a mother and she was obviously not...warned.

 

**"She talked to you about Gertrude isn’t it?"** Kara asked, remembering that Alex dreamed of having a dog called that way.

 

Maggie shook her head, then revealed the subject that troubled her most.

 

**"She wants to have a baby and this is unfortunately not something to consider."**

 

Kara grimaced.

 

That wasn’t the answer she had expected.

 

Alex was still going to suffer and that... She could not accept it.


	2. What have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up and everything seems to be fine but...Everything is getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! (A small dedication to the two people who put me in bookmarks, you are amazing!)  
> I love all your comments and it's a joy to read them!
> 
> You can get out the handkerchiefs, it's going to be a little...sad.  
> Let me know if you want a chapter three!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

  
**But now you are slipping away...oh**

  
**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

  
**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

 

 

Alex woke with a start, coughing noisily to evacuate the feeling of oppression and choking that crushed her lungs.

She was lying in a bed with a thick blanket that warmed all her numb muscles.

Her wrist was hindered by a perfusion that diffused paracetamol in her veins to conjure the incision on her collarbone and relieve her swollen fist that had tried to destroy the cage in which she had been confined.

Even though her senses were slightly disturbed, the agent could visualize the dark hair of her girlfriend affixed to her neck.

A tanned arm encircled her chest, at the exact location of the electrodes that controlled the abnormal heart rhythm of the injured one.

**"Maggie..."** Alex whispered, breathless.

She tried to get up to sit down but the movement sent a painful wave into all her spine.

The last thing she remembered was letting go after a long battle, after said to her baby that her or his other mother would come to their rescue and interrupt the frozen torture.

**"Be careful! Move slowly!"** Maggie ordered, positioning a pillow properly to make the bed posture more comfortable.

The shock had been rough for Alex’s organism.

Her throat burned her saliva, her cheekbones were purplish and her fingers blue like the color of Kara's eyes but the worst...It was this vital and visceral need to cry that humidified her eyelids.

Alex didn't want to sob to not look weak and frighten Maggie a little more.

**"You released me…"** The agent murmured, who saw herself escaping from darkness and hell when Maggie forced her to spit out the pile of water stuck in her oesophagus.

The policewoman sighed.

She had done nothing exceptional.

As usual, it was Kara who did everything.

It was the kryptonian who had had the ability to demolish the glass fortress.

Maggie hadn’t done anything special except a stupid act…

**"I'm not sure that getting a man out of jail was an appropriate idea..."**

If the police officer was disappointed with her behaviour, Alex was definitely seduced by this kind of chivalrous and heroic act.

Maggie had favoured her by breaking the laws.

She had made Alex her priority.

**"You managed to collaborate with Kara!"** The agent specified, who remembered her spectacular outing from her cell, the level of water that had finally dropped, Maggie's saving hand on her shoulders to console her and Kara's comforting hand on her stomach.

Their duo had been complementary to guarantee the success of this mission.

**"She hates me!"** Maggie grumbled with desolation.

Alex shrugged.

Kara would eventually change her mind if Maggie persisted a little.

**"It's only temporary and you know why? Because one day she will reconsider things and she will love you just like me!"** Alex confessed, convinced that her sister would be soon conquered by the police officer.

Maggie nearly fell from the bed, her mouth wide open.

Alexandra Danvers loved her in spite of all her imperfection, notably her clumsiness, her lies which only repelled the inevitable, her tormented past, her scars on her back and that constant frailty she couldn’t master.

**"I love you, Maggie Sawyer."**

Alex was ready to repeat it as often as necessary so that her girlfriend could believe it, so that it sounds real and true.

In response to this symbolic commitment, Maggie embraced her tenderly.

Alex savoured every second of this kiss filled with encouragement that restored slightly the pieces of her bruised soul.

Maggie's smell had missed her, her satisfied smile and her expert touch that sent chills throughout her body too.

**"I love you like I never loved, Alex Danvers."**

Maggie was proud of her beloved.

Her tenacity often exceeded that of other humans, competing almost with Supergirl's assets.

Alex had been exemplary during her captivity and so brave that she was an example to follow for Maggie who hid her infertility.

**"Do you remember those first things we talked about?"** Alex asked, touching her tummy with some apprehension.

She had to divulge the happy event and share her enthusiasm with Maggie.

Alex knew that the pregnancy was unplanned and that it was arriving early in their relationship, but she hoped her girlfriend would approve of this new step.

**"Oh yes! Besides, as soon as you get out of here... I want you to be allowed to leave on vacation!"** The police officer insisted, who wanted to keep her promises.

She already imagined herself blushing at the sight of Alex in a swimsuit and applying sunscreen to her pale skin for their first stay.

Alex bit her lower lip.

It would be great to make a suitcase together, to argue with Maggie on a choice of disc to listen to music during the trip, to debate on the purchase of vegan products or not...But this would involve sooner or later to do sand castles with a child.

**"Are you okay?"** Maggie asked, worried about the silence that reigned.

Alex shook her head as her partner watched the stitches that covered the wound caused by the credit card.

**"No, it's my belly..."** The agent began, clenching Maggie's fingers so as not to give in to the temptation to change the subject.

Maggie was going to call a doctor when Alex continued her sentence.

**"I'm pregnant."**

Maggie got up from the bed abruptly as if it were on fire.

The revelation stunned her.

Alex wasn't joking.

Alex was going to have a baby while Maggie didn't have a penis.

Alex had slept with someone else.

That was the only probable explanation.

**"You...You cheated on me?"**

Maggie was shocked.

She now understood the betrayal that Emily had felt when she had been unfaithful to her.

She wanted to vomit, scream and throw everything in her path.

**"Mags! Let me explain to you!"** Alex cried, asking for a little indulgence.

As usual, Maggie hardly heard the protestations of her girlfriend.

Like last time, Maggie left the room completely disoriented.

The abandonment made Alex weep because as before...Maggie was wrong.


	3. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To summarize this new chapter: Some explanations and a broken heart...
> 
> The italicized passage is a past event.
> 
> Once again, I apologize for the mistakes.  
> I don't have a Beta and I'm a French who hardly learns the language of Shakespeare ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A big thank you to @meeshylammers who wanted so much the next chapter that I ended up cracking and writing again :)  
> Feel free to tell me your impressions and... see you soon!

 

**And I need you know tonight**

  
**And I need you more than ever**

  
**And if you'll only hold me tight**

  
**We'll be holding on forever**

 

 

 

 

 

Kara hated this feeling of helplessness that pervaded her soul.

  
Her sister's health was in jeopardy and Kara couldn't do anything about it.

  
Alex had refused to drink water to relieve her hoarse throat, the liquid reminded her too much of the one that had hurt her.

  
Coca was also excluded because it was mostly composed of it.

  
**"You should eat something!"** The blonde insisted, who could hardly bear the brunette's rejection of any food.

  
The child in the uterus of the elder Danvers needed nutrients, but the DEO officer's mind was obsessed with the absence of her girlfriend.

  
The idea that Maggie imagines her to be unfaithful made her want to throw up.

  
**"The only thing I need is Maggie!"** Alex said, who couldn't fully live her pregnancy without the support of the police officer.

  
Kara frowned, determined to find her sister-in-law to give her a lesson in morality.

  
She didn't like Maggie's behavior at all, the habit of shirking under the weight of responsibility.

  
**"I'll go see her while Eliza goes to examine you!"** The blonde announced, aware that the vital constants of her sister had to be verified.

  
Alex shook her head vigorously, afraid that someone could touched her again or that the pain would brutalize her body a little more.

  
**"No! Please!"** The brunette begged, while caressing her flat stomach gently.

  
The maternal instinct infiltrated the agent's thoughts, creating a protective impetus for her offspring.

  
**"We will not hurt you here!"** Kara assured, who sensed Alex's declining heartbeat.

  
Kara cursed the author of this intense fear that martyred the normally infallible agent.

  
Rick Malverne had inevitably abused Alex's situation and lethargy with the drug he had given her to kidnap her.

  
**"Are you okay if I let J'onn watching you as I go to join Maggie?"** The heroine asked, convinced that a person of confidence would calm the patient's spirits.

  
**"Of course!"** Alex agreed, feeling already a little more vigorous with the next arrival of a familiar person.

  
A father figure would force her to fight and heal her sore figure.

  
**"Never forget that I love you!"** whispered whispered, placing a kiss on the forehead of her existential model.

 

 

**(…)**

 

  
Kara immediately went to the police station, Maggie's favorite place to empty her head.

  
**"What do you want Danvers?"** The police officer grumbled, waiting for the blonde's resentment to express itself openly.

  
The young woman with tanned skin hated the attitude she used, but it was normal and justified given the treachery of her lover.

  
**"It's not 'Little Danvers' anymore?"** Kara exclaimed, who regretted not being named by this original nickname and so appropriate.

  
**"No since your niece or your nephew will rob you of your status!"** Maggie replied, irritated by the next coming to the world that she hadn't planned at all for her future.

  
Kara slapped her fist on the desk of her interlocutor, breaking the wood slightly.

  
**"Alex could have died and the only thing you think about is yourself!"** She yelled, scandalized by this apparent selfishness.

  
Maggie winced.

  
This judgment of herself was skewed.

  
In fact, what bothered her the most in this story... It was caring for a child when she couldn't properly control her own life.

  
**"I know you're dreaming of sending me to Fort Rozz, but..."** The police officer said, ready to defend her point of view.

  
Kara demanded that Maggie fix her wrongs and apologize.

  
**"I especially dream that you ask forgiveness to my sister! You've done her more harm than anything Rick could have imposed on her!"** The blonde explained, repelled by the overplayed indifference that Maggie demonstrated.

  
Maggie would never have the courage to raise another's child, especially if it came from a night with a man.

  
She knew that alcohol could make Alex vulnerable enough to commit the impossible.

  
**"Maybe you're happy to become an aunt and..."** Maggie continued, who couldn't possibly be as positive as the blonde.

  
**"And that should delight you too! This baby is as much yours as Alex's!"** Kara exclaimed, who was losing patience with the stubbornness that was facing her.

  
The police officer winced.

  
There was no logic in this speech.

  
**"We don't have the same idea of the conception of a fetus then!"** Maggie exclaimed, more and more troubled by the information she was being given.

  
The situation seemed insane to Maggie.

  
Until Kara evokes a very precise memory.

  
**"Do you ... Do you remember that pink stone that you dropped on the ground?"**

 

 

**(…)**

****  
_Maggie came over her lunch break to share a bit of intimacy with Alex and tear her away from the lab, which the agent left reluctantly every night._

  
_**"You're so sexy with these glasses..."** The police officer had murmured while kissing passionately her partner._

  
_Alex first resisted the erotic temptation, the desire that an orgasm be given to her._

  
_**"Mags! We can't do that here!"** The brunette decreed, who didn't want one of her colleagues to see her enjoying._

  
_Maggie had unbuttoned her beloved's blouse to access her chest._

  
_**"Just a minute or two ..."** The police officer had narrated, touching the nipples she adored._

  
_The dilemma had been hard for Alex, choosing between the work she had been ordered to finish and her growing sexual desires._

  
_**"I have to finish analyzing that if I want to avoid to have more work tomorrow!"** The brunette had formulated, who was to focus on the nature of the brilliant element extracted from a crime scene._

  
_J'onn was convinced that the jewel was of alien origin and that it was necessary to determine its effects, in particular the dangers that could ensue from it._

  
_**"I will not stay a second more here without making love to you!"** Maggie had decided, pushing the scientist against the table on which her latest research was based to dominate Alex._

  
_The microscope had fallen with the shock, splitting the stone with immense powers._

 

**(…)**

 

Maggie shrugged.

  
This scene took place more than a month ago.

  
What was the link with Alex's sudden pregnancy?

  
**"Can I know why we talk about my sex life ?!"**

  
Maggie was embarrassed that such details were public.

  
Kara was sorry to talk about this subject, but it was a forced passage to solve the problem.

  
**"It was a special diamond!"** The blonde specified, not far from revealing the truth.

  
The police officer seemed more and more lost because of the reasoning of the blonde.

  
**"I reattached it!"** Maggie retorted, who had sealed the various pieces to the glue after the accident.

  
Kara took a deep breath to confess the conception one more member in her family.

  
**"It was a stone of fertility."**

  
Kara had expected Maggie to be sad, surprised or shocked, but she hadn't expected that the police officer cries.

  
**"A part of your DNA merged with Alex's."**


End file.
